Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Destiny
Otóż jest to kolejne opo, praktycznie rzecz biorąc nie zapowiadane, jest to opo Fantasy i być może po pierwszym rozdziale tego aż tak bardzo nie widać, to gwarantuje, że będą tu różne zaklęte miecze, magiczne zaklęcia czy coś... Choć tak właściwie pewnie nie wiele osób to przeczyta o ile ktokolwiek, nie robie sobie nadziei na występowanie kogokolwiek, to opo jest pisane bardziej dla siebie a Ci co chcą to przeczytać to fajnie :> center Rozdział I Zmienić życie, zmienić przeznaczenie Zamieszkiwałem oddalone na południowy wschód miasto, Ormuteir należące niegdyś do kraju zwanego Grimnhard, miasto to jest dość spokojne, charyzmatyczne i przepiękne lecz tak na prawdę było jednym wielkim więzieniem, niczym wyspa. Otoczone po brzegi ciągnącym się daleko morzem, ograniczone działania ludzi i równie ograniczone surowce przez co coraz więcej istot ludzkich umiera, coraz mniej drewna, żelaza, pożywienia... Jak znalazłem się w tym mieście bez ucieczki? Szczerze mówiąc nie wiele wiem, urodziłem się po katastrofie wyniszczenia kraju a to miasto jest jednym z wpół-pozostałych, lecz pozostawionych na pewną śmierć. Ludzie powoli tracą zmysły! Mimo iż są ostatki drewna, a zbliża się zima zużyli większość potencjalnego opału na wytworzenie łodzi! Dużo ludzi, którzy nie mieli tyle odwagi by wypłynąć byli ku temu przeciwni, bo jak ogrzeją się podczas tych trudnych warunków? Niektórych szaleństwo ogarnęło doszczętnie, robili wszystko by sami uciec, nie martwili się o innych, nawet o żony czy własne dzieci. Jestem jedną z właśnie takich ofiar, mój ojciec nie myśląc o niczym wyruszył i zostałem sam z matką w wymierającym mieście... Po miesiącu od tamtego incydentu nastały prawdopodobnie najgorsze czasy w naszym życiu, pierwsze płatki śniegu zaczęły spadać z niebios, miasto pokrył wielki chłód i nie każdy mógł dostać drewno na opał, ponieważ środki na to nie pozwalały. Ja akurat należałem do tych szczęśliwców co dostali w posiadanie opał ale z dnia na dzień i tak było coraz gorzej, śnieżyca nie pozwalała wyjść z domu, moja matka zachorowała... Nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić gorszej sytuacji, byłem podłamany tym co się aktualnie działo. Coraz częściej na twarzy mojej matki widniał smutek a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić. Każdego wieczora matka opowiadała mi o tym jak bardzo by chciała byśmy mogli żyć normalnie, w spokoju, bez zmartwień cały czas mówiła, że żałuje tego iż akurat tu uciekła podczas konfliktu rozpadu kraju... Dużo rzeczy nie rozumiałem które wypływały z jej ust lecz byłem tym wszystkim zmartwiony i przejęty a chęć pomocy z każdym dniem we mnie rosła. Pewnego dnia temperatura rodzicielki wysoce podniosła się, nie ruszała się z posłania, było z nią bardzo źle. Nie wiedziałem co do końca zrobić by jej pomóc ale nie mogłem stać z założonymi rękoma dlatego wieczorem wziąłem mały wór i wyruszyłem z domu wśród na śnieżycę by poszukać pożywienia i innych rzeczy. Powolnym tempem cały przemarznięty ruszałem po głębokiej warstwie śniegu zasłaniając oczy lewą ręką, w końcu dotarłem do wysuszonego z liści małego lasu na wzgórzu gdzie pozbierałem kilka jabłek i gruszek i schowałem je do worka i pozbierałem kilka grubszych gałęzi. W drodze powrotnej robiło mi się słabo, było za zimno, traciłem siły, coraz wolniej szedłem a powieki same mi się zamykały aż wkrótce padłem... Lecz nie mogło się to wszystko skończyć tym, że każdy z wioski umrze! Pomrugałem powoli i opadnięty z sił zacząłem się czołgać do domu... Ledwo co dotarłem do drzwi a wtedy stuknąłem w nie kilka razy i przed oczyma ukazała mi się zmartwiona i chorowita matka która wzięła mnie do środka, nawet nie miała energii by na mnie krzyczeć czy po prostu zwrócić uwagę, ale za to... Pochwaliła mnie za moje czyny, ulżyło mi wtedy, dołożyłem do ognia kilka patyków i na kilka dni mieliśmy dalsze życie... Byłem cały wycieńczony więc skierowałem się do łóżka i okryłem skórą wilka... Miałem sen jak zima przemija, nikt nie ucierpiał i znów, dalej normalnie żyliśmy, odrosły owoce i ponownie mogliśmy cieszyć się z życia... Ale z przepięknego i nierealnego marzenia wyrwały mnie stukoty i szumy. Wybudziłem się, całym domem ruszało na różne strony, złapałem się belki i powoli ruszyłem do okna a gdy wyjrzałem zobaczyłem, że cała wioska pokryta w burzowym deszczu, przemoknięta, kołysała się na wielkiej fali i nadal obrastała w białą zmorę. Nie mogło już być gorzej... Stałem ledwo wpatrzony krajobraz za oknem który kojarzył mi się tylko z końcem... Domy nie mogły tego wszystkiego wytrzymać i powoli rozpadały się, fale zwiększały swoje natarcie po czym odleciałem od okna i uderzyłem w ścianę przez co straciłem przytomność. Po całym zajściu wybudziłem się, nie wiem jak długo byłem oszołomiony ale z przymrużonymi oczami uniosłem głowę a następnie kantem oka spojrzałem na leżącą obok matkę, wyglądało na to, że nic jej nie było więc cały obolały, podniosłem się z ziemi i powoli przygarbiony wyszedłem z wyniszczonego domu zakrywając się przed oślepiającym blaskiem słonecznym... Burza przeminęła, domy zniszczone, wiele osób umarło... Przez te całe zamieszanie nie mamy również domów i co teraz!? Nie mamy kompletnie nic, wiele ludzi po prostu opadła na kolana i zaczęła płakać ale ja musiałem za wszelką cenę coś zrobić by nasze życia zostały zachowane. Po przechadzałem się ostatkami sił po wiosce i rozdałem jakieś owoce wszystkim którym mogłem i dałem skrawki starych ubrań by mogli zawiązać na ranach i powstrzymać krwawienie, co chwila zostałem nagradzany słowami "Dziękujemy" aż w końcu gdy wszelkie środki do pomocy się skończyły daleko na spokojnym i błękitnym morzu przez mgłę przedzierały się dość liczne małe statki... Nadchodziła przyszła pomoc, czy wrogowie? Gdy dopłynęli opuścili statki i zaczęli się rozglądać. - To jest całe "miasto"? Chyba sobie żartujecie. - Powiedział jeden z nich poddenerwowany, chciałem się wtrącić ale wiedziałem czym mogło mi to grozić zważywszy iż cali byli uzbrojeni w żelazne zbroje i połyskujące miecze. - Ah, daj spokój. Fatygowaliśmy się tutaj tylko by zobaczyć ruiny? Myślałem, że będzie tu coś więcej... - Powiedział kolejny zażenowany. - Nie wybrzydzajmy... Może za to coś nic nam nie dadzą, ale za niewolników owszem. - Rzekł najbardziej na przód wystawiony z nich wszystkich przyodziany w przeróżne ozdoby, a gdy dokańczał zdanie zbliżył się do mnie. Nie mogłem już znieść ich słów, traktowali siebie jak jakąś wyższą rasę! - Takie śmiecie jak Wy nie mogą rządzić wolą ludzi. - Powiadomiłem ich po cichu, wtedy przywódca wyjął z pochwy miecz i namierzył go na mnie. Nie byłem ani trochę przestraszony, nie bałem się śmierci. - Masz jakiś problem, dzieciaku!? - Wykrzyczał. Chciałem mu odpowiedzieć lecz pewna starsza osoba z wioski wtrąciła się. - Daruj mu życie arystokratyczny rycerzu, to tylko dziecko! - Podniosła ledwo głos, lecz on to ignorował i powoli przygotowywał się do cięcia swą bronią. - Teraz! - Wykrzyczeli wszyscy rzucając się na nich, zablokowali im możliwość do czegokolwiek, ruchu, ataku - wszystkiego! - Ej... Wszyscy... - Powiedziałem w myślach. - Nie stój tu jak kołek Vaoru! Uciekaj! Płyń! - Rozkazał jeden z mieszczan. - Ale co z wami?... - Zapytałem powoli odchodząc do tyłu. - Nie martw się nami! Zatrzymamy ich, płyń! I tak już dużo razy nam pomogłeś, możesz kierować zupełnie lepsze życie! Ruszaj! - Powiedział tonem mówiącym "nie każ mi się powtarzać". Wtedy z łzami odwróciłem się i pobiegłem w stronę łodzi, wsiadłem na nią, odhaczyłem i ruszyłem... Z całych sił wiosłowałem, patrząc się za siebie, wojownicy zerkali na mnie i widać było iż chcieli mnie powstrzymać ale nie mogli. Po jakimś czasie odpłynąłem na tyle daleko, że nie widziałem już swojego domu... Nie miałem jedzenia ale starałem się myśleć optymistyczne, że uda mi się gdzieś dopłynąć w niedługim czasie, więc nastawiony pochylnie do tego, że uda mi się do czegokolwiek dotrzeć wiosłowałem cały czas bez chwili wytchnienia. Po jakieś godzinie pływania bez przerwy byłem zmęczony i musiałem odpocząć, moje ręce drżały jak szalone. Podczas wypoczynku gdzie otaczała mnie morska bryza a fale pchały mnie coraz dalej i dalej myślałem nad tym co było i jest, co się zdarzyło a co mogło się wydarzyć... Ta opcja za którą podąża moje życie nie była jedyną i być może i nie była najlepszą... Może dało się ich jakoś uratować? Co z matką?... Coraz więcej pytań nachodziło moją głowę a na żadne nie mogłem znaleźć sensownej odpowiedzi. W końcu oderwałem się od myśli i kontynuowałem podróż przez wody dalej pełen zmartwień... Byłem coraz bliżej nieokreślonego lądu i coraz dalej domu, co się tam teraz dzieje? Czy tamci żołnierze mnie ścigają? Na te pytania nie mogłem znać odpowiedzi, bynajmniej na razie więc wyrzuciłem z umysłu wszelkie problemy i mocno ścisnąłem wiosła i ruszyłem z większą prędkością ku nieznanemu. Zbliżał się powoli wieczór aczkolwiek nie mogłem przestać płynąć, podczas snu może wydać się wiele niebezpiecznych dla mego życia rzeczy dlatego nie wstrzymałem się z wyprawą i dalej zaparcie mknąłem dalej, chciałem by poświęcenie moich wybawicieli nie poszło na marne. Gdy nastał ranek dalej powoli pływałem, wycieńczony... Choć w głowie cały czas powtarzałem sobie "Nie mogę się poddać, dopiero płynę kilka godzin!" przez co nie zatrzymywałem się i dalej uporczywie płynąłem... Po trzech dniach bez spania i prawie ciągłego wiosłowania postanowiłem przymknąć oczy i trochę wypocząć na większą skalę. Odpłynąłem zupełnie w myślach gubiąc się w własnych marzeniach i wspomnieniach lecz gdy przypomniałem sobie ponownie sytuacje na wyspie... Znów rozpocząłem wiosłowanie wiedząc, że nie mogę w tej sytuacji odpuścić, muszę odnaleźć ląd, muszę zabrać w sobie wszelakie pragnienia wszystkich z wyspy by udowodnić, że ich życie nie poszło na marne, będę znakiem który będzie przypominał o nadziei, by nigdy jej nie tracono! Ostatkami sił mocno wypychałem się na pagajach jak najdalej, po kilka razy aż w końcu padnięty i zmęczony traciłem powoli przytomność a ostatnie co ujrzałem to cień wielkiego miasta... W końcu mały stukot wybudził mnie, lekko uderzyłem łajbą o kamienne podwyższenie, wydawać by się mogło, że koniec aczkolwiek to dopiero początek... - Kim jesteś? - Spytał się mnie człek odziany w skórzane szmaty stojący na kamiennym progu nade mną trzymając w dłoni kilka papierów i pióro nasączone atramentem. Wtedy potrząsłem głową i śpiącym głosem odpowiedziałem - Vaoru Astraphil. - Va-oru Astra-phil? - Dopytał. - Tak. - Odpowiedziałem. - Dziwne i niecodzienne imię... To jakbyś... Nie, nie ważne. Miłego pobytu. - Rzekł zapisując me mienie w notatniku i odchodząc. Nawiedzał mnie straszny ból głowy i wielka senność a nie miałem nic przy sobie, jedzenia, picia czy pieniędzy lecz w głębi duszy byłem niezmiernie zadowolony iż dotarłem do takiego miasta, miasta obfitego w zasoby i ludzi. Ale o co mu chodziło?... Starałem nie zaprzątać tym sobie głowy i słabowity wyszedłem ze statku przywiązując go i ruszyłem przed siebie. Wiele ludzi wokół po cichu obgadywała mnie ale ignorowałem to aż wreszcie przemierzając kamienną drogą dotarłem do malutkiego, drewnianego budynku i usiadłem na tylnej, drewnianej ławce. - Ah, dzieciak!? Czego tu chcesz? - Zapytał ktoś, gdy podniosłem głowę ujrzałem wysokiego, umięśnionego mężczyznę. - Ja?... - Dopytałem. - A widzisz tu kogoś innego!? Jak się nazywasz? - Spytał wysokim tonem. - Vaoru Astraphil... - Przedstawiłem się, on chwilę pogłówkował i rzekł: - Vaoru? Astraphil?... Hmm... Coś mi to mówi, to tak jakbyś... Ty pochodzisz z upadłego kraju!? - Wrzasnął zdziwiony. - Tak... Jestem z miasta Ormuteir które nie ma się najlepiej... - Powiedziałem smutno. - Tak... Wiem, dom jest zawsze ważny... Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze. - Powiedział i powolnym krokiem ruszył wgłąb budynku i zaczął coś wyszukiwać, po chwili podszedł do mnie wykładając na stół trochę jedzenia. - Może to nie zbyt dużo, ale powinno wystarczyć. - Rzekł siadając a ja mogłem spokojnie zajadać się potrawą. Po skończonym posiłku chwilę porozmawialiśmy. - Ah tak... Rozumiem. Hm... Skoro masz tu zostać przez jakiś czas to musisz zarobić, a tak się składa, że wiem jak możesz to zrobić... - Zaczął. - Otóż jestem Łowcą. Poluję na rozmaite zwierzyny a w tych czasach nie mało zapłacą za taką skórę Wilka czy Dzika. - Dokończył biorąc dość duży nóż do ręki. - Rozumiem... Ale ja kompletnie się na tym nie znam, nie mam żadnego doświadczenia ani broni a to jest niebezpieczne... - Oznajmiłem. - Jako Łowca doskonale to wiem, dlatego zapewnię Ci podstawowe uzbrojenie. - Rzekł odchodząc, pokazując gestem bym poszedł za nim i z przeróżnych kufrów i szaf powyciągał kilka rzeczy. - Więc masz, tutaj Łowiecki strój oczywiście, trochę przyduży ale wytrzymasz... Tutaj Maczeta i Nóż Myśliwski, to wszystko czego będzie Ci potrzeba. - Oznajmił patrząc się na mnie, wtedy przyodziałem nowe ubranie i schowałem to skórzanych pochw ciężką i wielką, srebrną maczetę i specjalny nóż. Trochę było niewygodnie i ociężale ale starszy Łowca uspokoił mnie iż to tylko kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Następnie sam przedstawił się jako - Asmond Chitrachus. I wyruszyliśmy. Krew w żyłach mocno pulsowała, on wyglądał jakby to go nie ruszało, natomiast ja byłem przestraszony trochę tym wszystkim. Po chwili przechadzki między ludźmi w mieście dotarliśmy do wielkiego, zielonego lasu zapełnionym różnymi zwierzętami i krzewami, było tam tak ładnie... Zupełnie jak las który kiedyś u nas był... Wkrótce Asmond powiadomił mnie, że zbliżamy się na "niebezpieczny" teren, w którym roi się od wściekłych zwierząt. Sam nie mogłem w to wszystko uwierzyć jak moje życie do tej pory się zmieniło... Ale to nie była pora na takie myśli, musiałem wyrzucić z siebie wszystko by skupić się tylko na walce z drapieżnikami. Po chwili ręką Asmond powstrzymał mój chód i zaczął się rozglądać, wtedy już całkiem spoważniał było to widać po jego wyrazie twarzy, co kolejne krzaki zaczęły się niepokojąco poruszać aż nagle wypełzły z nich trzy szare cienie rzucając się na nas lecz wprawiony Łowca zablokował ich szarżę i przybrał pozycję ataku. Przed nami były 3 rozwścieczone Wilki. - Hy, 3 Wilki... Poszczęściło się nam... - Rzekł cicho i wybiegł przed nie, Wilki były szybsze i chciały go ugryźć lecz ten ponownie swą bronię zablokował ich atak. Nie wiedziałem co robić... Stałem i patrzyłem, bałem się... Myślałem jak czują się teraz te Wilki, szczerze mówiąc nie chciałem zabijać... - Nie stój tak! Jesteś tu by coś upolować! - Wrzasnął odpierając w końcu atak Wilka i tnąc go... Wilk po kilku sekundach padł, a następnie pozostałe, w ramach zemsty za śmierć poprzedniego agresywnie wyskoczyły... Asmond na czas się odwrócił... Lecz mógł zaatakować tylko jednego, wtedy pod wpływem impulsu rzuciłem Maczetą zamykając oczy, a gdy je otworzyłem wszystkie Wilki leżały na ziemi, w tym jeden, wbity z moją maczetą... Nie chciałem tego zrobić... - Gratulacje, jednak coś ci się udało zrobić, ale gdybyś ruszył kiedyś jeszcze na Łowy... Nie stój tak, Łowca cały czas musi być czujny, przygotowany na niespodziewane ale z racji tego, że ja tam byłem nie musiałeś się niczym martwić, brawo. - Pogratulował mi biorąc do rąk wcześniej przygotowany nóż i wbił go w umarłą bestię i zaczął rozcinać... Nie chciałem na to patrzeć ale rozkazał mi, mówiąc, że sztuka obdzierania zwierzyny z jej skóry jest wielce przydatna. Tak więc patrzyłem na tę brutalną metodę, po zdarciu dwóch skór powiedział bym i ja spróbował obdzierając jednego ze skóry, tego samego co zabiłem... Wyjąłem z niego Maczetę zabrudzoną krwią która powoli skapywała z ostrza, a następnie niezdecydowanym ruchem wyciągnąłem nóż myśliwski uniosłem dłonie z nim w górę, mocno mi się trzęsły i choć Wilk już dawno zginął cały czas miałem wrażenie jakby żył i bezsilny patrzył się na mnie oczyma - "Co zrobisz?"... Ale nie miałem wyboru, wbiłem nóż i rozciąłem Wilka zgarniając jego aparycję, po tym Łowca pochwalił mnie i obaj podnieśliśmy się z ziemi która nie wydawała się już tak piękna jak przy wejściu do lasu... Wszystko już było inne... Schowałem do skórzanych pochw bronie i ruszyliśmy do budynku Chitrachusa. Po drodze wspomniał, że skóra nie została wycięta idealnie, ale spodziewał się, że tak właśnie będzie, bo nie mogłem za pierwszym razem wyciąć idealnie "bogactwa" bestii. Cały czas było mi z tym wszystkim źle, ale byłem też świadom, że musiałem to zrobić by przeżyć... Gdy dotarliśmy odłożyłem bronie jak on, za oknem zbliżał się wieczór, Asmond był na tyle uprzejmy i pozwolił mi przenocować. Więc gdy wszyscy powrócili do domów a za oknem była ciemność którą oświetlał tylko księżyc położyłem się spać, było zupełnie inaczej niż w domu... Nie czułem tego... Ciepła? To nie było to samo, czułem, że teraz wszystko jest inne, moje istnienie obrało inną ścieżkę... Rozmyślałem tak o swoim życiu, co jest warte? Czy powinienem dalej być na świecie?... Ale nawet nie spostrzegłem kiedy, najzwyczajniej zasnąłem... Po przebudzeniu zastałem poranny błysk słoneczny i uniosłem się z łóżka, od samego rana Asmond ostrzył bronie i planował polowania na kolejne bestie, przetarłem się po oku a wtedy zadzwoniły dzwoneczki i w drzwiach stanął młody człowiek. - Tak?... - Spytał Asmond przybysza, szeptali coś do siebie a po skończeniu rozmowy opuścił chatę. Wnet od razu Łowca powiedział: - Zbieraj się, mamy zlecenie. - Po tych słowach przyszykowałem się i wyposażyłem w bronie, byłem do tego wszystkiego sceptycznie nastawiony lecz nie miałem wyboru, nic nie mogłem zrobić. Gdy byliśmy gotowi wyruszyliśmy ponownie do lasu pełnego dzikich zwierząt, tym razem czułem się już pewniej, gdy wkroczyliśmy na niebezpieczny teren Asmond wyjmował powoli swoją przewodnią broń, zaczął się rozglądać, kazał mi stanąć tyłem bym w razie czego mógł odeprzeć atak z zaskoczenia. Tak więc zrobiłem z drżącymi rękoma czekałem na przeciwnika, po chwili z gęstwiny drzew wynurzył się Dzik, który miał dużo żółtego futra a z tyłu przyległe brązowe, biegł na mnie, byłem przestraszony ale nie mogłem mu ulec, musiałem wiedzieć co zrobić, pokazać, że jestem silniejszy, hardo stanąłem czekając na jego ruch gdy był by przy mnie zamachując się do ataku ruszyłem szybko wbijając mu broń w brzuch, a następnie by pozbyć się go doszczętnie rzuciłem go na ziemie i wyjąwszy ostrze ponownie z całych sił je wbiłem w bezbronną ofiarę. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem co zrobiłem... Lecz co dziwne nie czułem tego samego co ostatnio... Czyżbym się do tego powoli przyzwyczajał? Czy może... Nie było w tej chwili to ważne, spostrzegłem, że Chitrachus walczył z dwoma brązowymi wilkami, chciałem rzucić mu się na pomoc ale nie chciałem... Ponownie uderzyło mi do głowy to, co wcześniej a za nim cokolwiek zrobiłem on już się z nimi rozprawił. - Dobra, tyle wystarczy. - Rzekł chowając brzeszczot do skórzanego pokrowca i odwrócił się spoglądając na zwierzę które upolowałem. - Nieźle! Świetna robota, udało Ci się poskromić Wojowniczego Dzika! Niebywałe! Hmm... - Pochwalił mnie zaczynając kolejną myśl. - A zresztą, powiem Ci to na miejscu. - Dopowiedział, po czym sięgnął po Nóż i zaczął zbierać skórę ze wszystkich zwierząt jak i pazury i kły. Po wszystkim poklepał mnie po ramieniu i wróciliśmy do "domu". Gdy słońce sięgało zenitu ten sam człowiek co wcześniej powrócił zbierając łupy i dając dwa worki wypełnione złotymi monetami. - Jeden worek należy się Tobie, pokazałeś, że jednak coś potrafisz, haha! - Wykrzyknął radośnie, dopowiadając bym mądrze wydał "Yarny", czyli jednostkę monetarną obowiązującą cały świat. Wziąłem pieniądze i dopiąłem worek do swojego pasa. Gdy nastał wieczór i przybyły gwiazdy poszedłem spać ponownie w chacie Łowcy. A przed snem myślałem sobie - Co będzie dalej? Jak to wszystko się potoczy i rozwinie, co się ze mną stanie? Nie mam żadnego celu w życiu, ani żadnych umiejętności do czegokolwiek... Co się ze mną dalej podzieje? Na żadne z tych pytań oczywiście nie znałem odpowiedzi więc zasnąłem a następnego ranka wszystko się potoczyło podobnie jak ostatnimi dni, z samego ranka ruszyliśmy na długie polowanie wymagające dużo energii, czułem, że robię się w tym coraz lepszy coraz bardziej zapominając o sensie istnienia, z coraz mniejszym żalem zabijałem kolejne stwory, w końcu minął tydzień... Tydzień zabawy w amatorskiego Łowcę, gdzie nazbierałem 4 woreczki Yarnów i nauczyłem się nie byle czego, w końcu mogłem przeżyć sam. Więc następnego dnia, łagodnego ranka obwieściłem iż pora chyba, bym opuścił progi Asmonda, wiele mnie nauczył i dzięki niemu mam teraz większe szanse na przeżycie, uratował mnie, gdyby nie on pewnie leżałbym już martwy. Na pożegnanie Asmond powiedział mi, że mam szansę by stać się kimś więcej, ta wiadomość była bardzo pokrzepiająca. Poinformował mnie, że w pewnej Wiosce rzekomo istnieje ktoś kto może pokierować mną dalej, Wioska znajdować się ma za dwoma małymi miastami znajdujących się na po drodze, wyruszyć miałem na wschód poczynając od bladej ścieżki umiejscowionej na czystej polanie. Tak więc radośnie i z nadzieją w sercu wyruszyłem, odziany już w wilcze futro i naszyjnik z kłami, pełen doświadczenia i odwagi porzucając wszelkie żale daleko w tyle... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach